


Boarding group B

by pitifulCutiepie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airportstuck, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, You Have Been Warned, first fic, if you are allergic, istartedwritingthisattheairportstuck, the recipe calls for homo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitifulCutiepie/pseuds/pitifulCutiepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor hoped to make it through the day without anything crazy or monstrously stupid and hopefully sleep through the 6 and a half hour flight he had to take with his brother and the Maryams. Although unfortunately this day didn't quite work out like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hello! I started writing this after a annoying experience at the airport and you could say the whole idea "took off" from there! Hehe, sorry just had to use the pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sit around on a bench in front of security at the huge ass airport a hour and a half from your house with your twin brother Mituna, spacing and working out the latest crappy HTML your close friend Karkat sent you earlier, while you wait for your dad and Miss Maryam and her daughters to show up. Your family and three others were all very very close and got together each summer. This summer everyone is going to the Vantas's, last year it was the Leijon's turn and everyone left with a cat themed item. You got a yellow laptop case with cat ears and black paw prints across the front. You hate to say it ,but you use it often. It is really soft on the inside so your precious computer is extremely safe, which is what you tell yourself when you rush to class and have to put it out in the open while you take out your laptop.

Mister Captor woke up his twin sons although one's bangs were visibly longer than the others and though they were in collage they still had to be woken up. After a few minutes of coaxing he finally got the boys to get out of bed. He told one boy to get dress in their old room which they were currently sleeping in and told the other to follow him so he could help him get dressed then left the room to finish putting luggage in the car, also get the boy dressed with said young man in tow. The boy left alone was a Captor, named Sollux and pulled on a Nintendo t-shirt, dark yellow hoodie, his glasses, skinny jeans and red and blue sneakers. He looked in the mirror, decided he looked decent then grabbed his backpack he packed the night before which was black with white ones and zeros all over it. It was one of his favourites since he got it the last year of high school from his best friend Aradia. 

You finally are brought back into reality when your brother cackled and punched you in the shoulder. He wasn't more build than you, you both were quite tall thin and lanky, but he went out more thus leaving him to need up getting stronger. You hissed and glared at him. You looked up when you heard your father clear his throat. You realized he did come back with the Maryam's and you waved to KY who just smiled politely back. You and her were always kinda close like cousins or step-siblings. Your father gestured to the security check then both family adjusted themselves and headed to it. 

Your dad and the Maryam's made it through quickly but when you walked through a tiny red light went off and short dark skinned woman told you to stand off to the side. You thought about faking panic and whispering to KY that they were gonna find the drugs and that she needed to hurry and change her name and run to Mexico but realized that it would probably drop you ass first in hot water. So you just stood there confused and agitated by this because you knew you didn't have anything on you and it just got worse when the woman looked at you going "You have been selected for randomized further scanning" then looked off to her friend then said "No way an I patting that down, look at those skinny jeans."

You groaned and rolled your eyes as your brother bounce through the gate then stopped at you dad and went "They mutht of thmelt hith athth and thhought he murdered thomeone." You glare at him and have to resist the giant urge to say something snarky back ,but the short grouch of a woman pointed over to a corner where a large machine was. You looked around bored and agitated then notice a hipster guy around your age looking you over. 'Fucker must of noticed my eyes, well fuck him if he is so interested in this special little snowflake' you thought to yourself and rolled your eyes and waited to get scanned. 

A minute or two later you finally got scanned and were told you could go. You cursed at the women under your breathe but with your lisp it all came out as "thhhhhhh", after rolling your eyes into oblivion at annoyingly familiar sound that constantly made it's way from your pie or well energy drink hole you headed off with your family(plus three) to your gate. 

You made small talk with Kanaya while you had to hold Mituna's hand so he couldn't run off somewhere or freak out and make a scene. You loved the guy, you did but having to hold his hand, and having to watch over him like he was a child was tiring. You back track that thought as you realized that Mituna's accident wasn't his own fault and you are the world's biggest dick for being even slightly annoyed by his new (well now common) behaviour, like pornstars, rappers and drag kings would all be jealous of just how be a dick you are. Like one of the world record books needs to come over here and measure this shit cause it's fucking massive. 

You barrel roll back into reality as Mituna tugs your arm so you could sit down next to him as you noticed that everyone had finally made it to the gate and Mituna started leading you at some point. You quickly did and apologized for probably freaking him out. He started to twitch and curse while trying to tell you that you did have to apologize and that spacing is okay and he shouldn't freak out. You started to shushed him, and after a few minutes you get him to stop jerking and flailing just cursing now, you quickly bring him into a tight hug and brought his head to the side of yours. He mumbled things as he wrapped his arms around your waist and slowly calmed down.

You looked up and around, normally people would gawk and stare when he had his glitches or freak outs so you always flipped them off then insulted them to Mituna so he felt better. You saw a mother holding her son close like you did Mituna and smiled endearingly 'hmm the boy must got something like MT, maybe I could talk with her at some point' You thought to yourself as you continued to look at people sitting by your gate. You noticed a young teen sitting between to very preppy adults wearing a lot of black, too much eyeliner, ripped black jeans and a bandana around his neck with a empathetic expression like he knew exactly what your brother was going through. You rolled your eyes and glared at the kid. 'probably listens to mcr and thinks his life is the worst, that no one understands him'. You flip him off and go back to watching the people. You found regulars staring but quickly turned away when you met their gaze, but one guy was familiar. It took you a few seconds but you realized it was the hipster from earlier although now you noticed that his bangs were blonde and gelled back, he adjusted his scarf and gave you a nod, holding up a camera. You were confused but realized the hipster wanted to take a pic of you and your brother. You decide 'what the hell, I'll see it on tumblr later and I can rant to Kk about how a photo perv hipster took a pic of me and mt and he'll probably go on about how you should of talked to him, how it sounded like the beginning of a decent but mediocre romcom cause the actors looked ugly then would devolve into a rant ramble which was always entertaining. So you looked back to Mituna and rested your head against his realizing he had calmed down a good bit and now just wanted affection. You saw a slight flash out of the corner of your eye but didn't react. You looked back and noticed the hipster was gone. You shrug and rested back against Mituna, allowing a bit extra contact as you were tired from the drive to the airport.

Once you get gently rubbed on the shoulder by Kanaya telling you to get up because we boarding now. You yawn and stretch, while picking up your backpack, putting it on and grabbing your and Mituna's shared suitcase. You shake Mituna and help him up walking over to the poles with the groups numbers. While you wait you look around and notice the hipster with blonde streak in his hair was still gone. You start to think that maybe he was a creeper and you were an idiot to let a random guy take a picture of you and MT, but your thoughts were interrupted by Mituna telling you to head down the hallway to the plane. 

Once you got yourself seated with Mituna, not really looking around when finding a seat just letting him go where ever he wanted, now looking up and taking in your surroundings. Kanaya was with Porrium and a guy that looked like a modern day greaser, your dad and Miss Maryam were together with a women wearing enough jewelry to blind and bring down a hundred airplanes. You chuckle slightly at the thought and glance over to your other side to the person sitting by the window. Your eyes widen when you see it's the hipster from before and saw he was looking at the picture he took with his Polaroid of you and Mt hugging and another two pictures he took without asking of you and Mituna, one holding hands when you walked down the airport and another when Mituna was tugging your arm to get you to sit down. This rubbed you the wrong way and you were annoyed that some random guy was taking pictures of you and Mituna without asking. Maybe this flight wasn't going to be a normal boring one because quietly cursing out a creeper with a camera wasn't all that boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya decides to meddle before someone loses a ear

You look at him getting very angry quickly, he looked at the pictures with a fondness. You squeezed his shoulder, turning him to you slightly but the movement was quick and sharp. He turned and looked at you a bit surprised but only a bit. You didn't care in that moment it was just anger. "Why the hell do you have tho many pictureth of me and my brother? I let you take one pic with I wath comforting him and I thought you jutht thought wath thweet or thomething ,but I would never of let you if I knew you were a creeper!" 

He looked taken back, fluster and annoyed placing his hand on the photos "Wwell you can think again! I am not some lowly creeper!" He spat, putting his other hand on your chest and pushing you back. You glared at him and grabbed the front of his shirt balling your hand into a fist. You jerked him toward you and smirked "Hell no you aren't jutht gonna dithagree with me and think I'll actually believe you!" 

~Kanaya's pov~ 

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and two boys you know are at each other's throats in the seats across the aisle from you. Sollux's family has always been close to yours so he has become a brother of sorts and Eridan you met at the little boutique and bookstore you run with your family down town. You quickly grew close and became good friends.

Now back to the situation that has fallen onto your hands, from what you can see past Mituna that has been sucked deep into whatever video game he has on his yellow 3DS is Eridan protecting photos and at one point scratched Sollux's cheek because three little red line are dragged down diagonally across the thin boy's cheek.

You sigh and unbuckle standing up when Sollux digs his nails into Eridan's shirt and tugs ripping the collar slightly. You walk across and quietly move Mituna over to your seat by Porrim and the greaser boy while the boys were quietly yelling at each other, so focused in it they didn't notice him leaving.

You sat down then tugged Sollux's ear down quickly to where he was laying on his back with his head in your lap. His shirt with was a awful two sizes to big road up exposing his very thin stomach and boney hips ,he reached up and shielded his ear from you. "Jegus KN what unholy shit did I do to you?" He said sounding annoyed but slightly worried why you were mad. 

"I do not know how you two even met but explain to me first why you both think that roughhouseing on a plane is a good idea." You looked sternly at the both of them while you spoke. You continued to have a firm grip on Sollux's slightly elfish ear while glaring at Eridan. He looked fluster and confused but quickly regain his composure "Kan what are you doing? How do you know this arrogant prick?" He said while he glared at Sollux out of the corner of his eye while looking at you.

After a few minutes of explanation why you knew the both of them, they both felt butt hurt and well ear hurt for Sollux because after explaining how Eridan once mistook you for a boy then slapped your ass , he shot up about to hit Eridan but you pulled him back down quite harsh. After making them both promise that they won't fight you let Sollux go and took your book then started reading.

You heard slightly noises and voices while you were above your head in your book. It was a book you picked up from the new book selection of your book store and boutique. It was  
The Muse of Nightmares by Laini Taylor. She was an author you took interest in recently, you stumbled upon her first work on Tumblr and it grew quickly from there. This story wasn't quite your style, you decided early on that once you finished it you were going to give it to Eridan, war, battle and such was something he took much more interest in than yourself. 

After you finished about half of the book which sadly you did quite quickly you looked up planning on check on the boys and seeing with Porrim was up to. Although as you did you realized something slightly dreadful, both boys were gone.


End file.
